Just Another Bad Boy
by Vaerin7
Summary: Ichigo has always been attracted to bad boys.  just when he thinks he may have found a keeper, one of his ex's slip into the picture.  This school trip will be one to remember, though wether good or bad has yet to be determined.


Just Another Bad Boy

Kurosaki Ichigo is a well behaved, popular, intelligent teen with friends and fans to spare. He's one of the smartest teens in his high school, rather good at sports though he isn't part of the school teams, and he's not held down by an over inflated ego when it comes to being social. He places himself on equal terms with everyone around him, never once appearing to think himself better than anyone. He has but one flaw… he's, for some reason yet unknown him, attracted to bad boys. His relationships never end well, leading him to believe that serious relationships just aren't for him. He's never gone very far with his boyfriends and girlfriends, probably the reason things end so quickly, but he realizes just a few weeks after things start getting mildly serious that they're only after one thing… a trophy. If anything, he hates that and ends things without much of a reason. Now, he's decided to take a break from dating and the like. He's in school now, the grass soft beneath him and the sun shining down on his napping face. His friends laugh around him, the group diverse to say the least and filled with smart people and their friends. To his right, Rukia sits with her older brother, Byakuya, as they share a book of poetry between them… the two are never separate and Ichigo jokes that they missed their calling as Siamese twins. To his left, Toshiro, the young genius that's skipped a few grades, sits with his girlfriend, Motsumoto, as they share a lunch… which consists of Motsumoto stealing food from Toshiro and practically shoving food down his throat when he complains. Chad and Uryu sit across from him with Orihime, the trio chatting happily as Ulquiorra, the group Goth, listens quietly.

"Kurosaki, are you all right?" he wonders quietly as he trains his emerald green eyes on the orange haired teen.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Why?" he answers while sitting up.

"You seem… distracted," he states.

Ichigo looks over the male watching him, those black tear streaks tattooed down his cheeks intriguing him, and then smiles softly before thinking of an answer to his abrupt question. Ulquiorra has never been anything but abrupt, never speaking unless he deems it absolutely necessary and always holding himself with a soft voice that matches his soft features. He's always been attractive in Ichigo's eyes, with his shoulder length black locks of silk and his large emerald eyes that seem to search every bit of your soul, but Ichigo was flawed and couldn't bring himself to date the dark haired male. It's the same with most of his friends… Byakuya, for instance, is one hell of a beauty. With his long black hair, sharp dark eyes that pierce through anything, and porcelain skin that looks like moonlight he's fit to knock quite a few people dead. Ichigo once tried to date Byakuya, but things didn't go well and the taller male broke things off with no hard feelings. That was probably the best relationship he's ever had, the older male continuing to watch out for him as though they were still together.

"Ichigo?" the older male wonders at the sight of the orange headed teen watching him.

"I was just thinking," he smiles. "So, how're your classes going?"

"Not bad, of course I've had a few encounters with one of the school delinquents," he remarks.

"Really… which one?"

"Redhead, tattoos all over… I can't recall his name."

"What a bunch of bull," Rukia snickers. "When you run into him, that's all you can talk about at home for the next three days… He has a crush on big brother."

"Rukia," Byakuya whispers in a hiss.

"What? It's the truth," she states innocently.

"You don't have to broadcast it," Byakuya grumbles before going back to his book.

Rukia turns the page, Byakuya always being a faster reader than her with patience to spare as long as it concerns his precious baby sister, and the two continue to read. Uryu is the next to talk, bringing them all in on the conversation the trio have been having.

"Are you all excited about the upcoming trip?" he wonders.

"Trip?" Ichigo asks curiously.

"Yeah, the camping trip with Urahara. Personally, I can't wait. I've always found a little outdoor getaway to be quite relaxing."

"I completely forgot about it," Ichigo groans.

"Don't worry, just tell your dad about it," Orihime smiles sweetly. "You know Urahara never hands out permission slips anyway, he just lets anyone join the fun."

"Yeah… he is rather odd."

"And irresponsible," Byakuya mutters as Rukia turns the next page.

"Oh, I don't know, I think he's rather eccentric and interesting," Rukia laughs. "At least he makes learning fun."

Urahara is a strange teacher to say the least, always in a happy-go-lucky mood and never adhering to any dress code set for the teachers. He gets away with just about anything, because he's such a genius and he's an invaluable resource to the school. He's well educated in nearly every area and highly inept at multi-tasking, so when one or more teachers call in sick at the last minute he usually combines the different classes and teaches them all at once… without ever getting mixed up on his subjects. Of course, that isn't for a lack of trying… the students are becoming more and more imaginative on ways to derail Urahara's mind from it's multiple tracks. Today, he's teaching Health, Math, English, and Science all at once. He effortlessly skips through the material without pause, forcing the students to struggle to keep up with his racing mind. Ichigo has long since broken his code, able to keep his own subject on track and pick out things that pertain to it in Urahara's speech. He knows how long a lull he has depending on the amount of subjects and which ones they are, as Urahara absolutely loves Science and Math and tends to focus more on them. Ichigo is in the English class, a subject the teacher tends to skip around, so he knows it'll be about an hour or so before Urahara starts back in on the English portion. He gets bored very easily and takes notes on all subjects to keep his mind in his class, usually passing them out to the other students as he seems to be the only one to break Urahara's code and he likes to help out when he can. He's glancing around the auditorium, the only room big enough to fit all four classes without cramming the students in like sardines, and realizes that he's never had class with the students in Health. Unohana rarely ever calls in sick and when she does her assistant takes over her class, but today is the first time both called in sick. He gazes through the mass of students, noticing that Orihime is in that class with Rukia. He catches them whispering to one another as Urahara talks about some molecular thing, and then notes that Rukia is looking to her left with a quiet snicker. He follows her gaze to see one of the Health students snoozing quietly at his desk, apparently none too worried about being caught as he's stretched out haphazardously and snoring just loud enough to be heard. Before he can make out who it is, an eraser comes flying out of nowhere and pegs him in the face, knocking him out of his chair and onto the floor.

"What the hell?" the student shouts in irritation.

"I'm _awfully_ sorry about that, Shiro," Urahara grins behind his ever present fan as his head dips just enough for his green and white striped hat to cover his mischievous eyes. "I was _so_ into my lecture that I was motioning with my arms and it just slipped right out of my hand. Of course, I'm _certain_ such an athletic young man like yourself would've _easily_ been able to dodge such a petty little thing… had you not been sleeping. I would advise you for your own safety to stay awake through this particular lecture, as I'm very apt to get excited again… I simply love math and science, but that really is no cause for one of my students to be killed by projectiles."

"Crazy bastard," the student named Shiro mutters a bit too loud.

A few more hours of Urahara throwing things at Shiro because he's fallen asleep once more, and the bell rings to signal the day's end. Ichigo gathers his things, collects a few pages of notes, and turns back to hear Urahara calling after them.

"Remember, tomorrow is the camping trip. I need anyone who's going to be at the buses at lunch, we'll be leaving after the lunch bell so pack something to snack on. See you tomorrow!"

Ichigo passes a chattering Rukia and Orihime, heading straight for the head of spiky white locks. He settles a hand on their shoulder and hesitates when faced with bright golden eyes and a face of such porcelain skin it's almost white, the features twisted in annoyance and surprise. Ichigo shakes himself from his thoughts and pushes the notes forward, glancing away quickly so he won't blush.

"What's this?" a bubbly voice wonders.

"I got bored and started taking notes on everything, so I figured you could use the Health ones… since you fell asleep and all."

"… Thanks, Strawberry," he grins. "I was wondering how I was gonna get these… none of my friends have that class, not that they'd take any notes or anything."

"My name's Ichigo."

"I know who you are," the white haired teen laughs joyously. "_Everybody_ knows who _you_ are, didn't you know that?"

"Well… I…"

"See you tomorrow, Strawberry," Shiro grins once more with a little wave.

Rukia and Orihime stand on either side of him, leaning forward to glance up in his burning red face. Orihime giggles and Rukia rolls her eyes, telling him _exactly_ what's going through their heads.

"I don't like him!" he snaps.

"Uh-huh, just like you didn't like your last boyfriend, or the one before that, or the one before that…"

"Shut up, Rukia, I'm serious! I don't like him, he's just… different, that's all."

"Different? As in 'he'll only treat you worse' different, or 'one night stand only' different?"

"Absolutely not! I'm just saying he's more 'not like everyone else' different."

"Obviously," she rolls her eyes. "I heard he's a fighter, you know, like, street fighting? His guardian or foster father or whatever, is Zangetsu… the famous trainer? Well, I heard that Zangetsu only adopted him because he saw potential in him, and then he trained him to be one of his greatest fighters. Only problem is, he doesn't know when to _stop_ fighting. He's always in trouble for beating people up in school."

"Do you know the meaning of 'rumor mill'?" Ichigo wonders blankly. "If you don't, look in the mirror… that's the picture you'll find next to the definition."

"Funny," Rukia smirks. "I'm only telling you what I've heard."

"It's not true, you know," Ichigo scoffs. "No one adopts a kid just because they want to turn them into a prodigy fighter."

"Oh? Then how come we saw Zangetsu walking out of the office with him the other day?" Orihime wonders.

Normally when a female says something about a famous trainer, Ichigo would ask how they could recognize one if they've never seen them before. This time, however, he'll have to believe the two females that now look at him pointedly. Rukia and Orihime, along with Motsumoto, attend the boys' weekly fight night and are probably the three most enthusiastic ones there. Their last fight night, Rukia had Byakuya in a headlock, Orihime accidentally punch Uryu in the jaw, and Motsumoto had Toshiro wrestled to the ground as they were all so in to the fights. So when Rukia and Orihime tell him they saw Zangetsu in their school, he knows they'd be able to pick him out of a crowd of three thousand people at first glance.

"All right… but that still doesn't mean he only adopted him to train him," Ichigo remarks stubbornly.

"… I got his autograph," Rukia grins widely.

"Who? Shiro?"

"No, Zangetsu," she says as her grin widens teasingly.

"… Whatever," Ichigo mutters to hide his jealousy.

Zangetsu has always been his favorite trainer, he even planned on getting trained by him as his father knows him on some level and Ichigo has always loved to fight. This news, however, gives him something to think about on the way home.

The next day, Ichigo is at the buses a little ahead of time. Urahara needed help gathering everything and everyone, so Ichigo volunteered since the eccentric teacher is good friends with his father… who seems to know everyone. As such, he's one of the few people who knows that Urahara has more than one job. He's a teacher of many things, the owner of a shop below his home, and even stops by his father's clinic on the weekends to help out there. Many things he does to keep busy and doesn't mind not getting paid for them, as he's always on the move and hates sitting still.

"Ichigo, could you grab that list over there, please?" he calls.

"Sure thing," Ichigo nods reaching back behind him for the list. "What's it for?"

"Oh, I thought it would be a good idea to assign rooms for everyone," Urahara grins.

"Rooms? I thought we were camping."

"We are, but the campgrounds have cabins in case of rain. I've always found that camping trips go best when the buddy system is used… too many chances for students to get lost or get in trouble. I placed a few rotten students with a few well behaved students… you know, so they aren't tempted to get in trouble."

"Smart."

"I thought so."

"Here they come," Ichigo remarks glancing down at the list. "Hey… I'm with Shiro?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd be a good bet for keeping him in line. He's not too bad a problem child, but his fighting does get troublesome after a while. I know you've trained a bit, so I'm not worried about you getting hurt… I'm actually counting on your skills counteracting his."

"… You want me to fight him in order to keep him from fighting?" Ichigo asks dryly.

"Yeah. If he has to fight, I'd rather it be with someone that can take the hits," the teacher grins. "Okay everyone, onto the buses and I'll fill you in on everything there."

While they ride to their destination, Ichigo sitting with Ulquiorra, Urahara tells everyone their assigned cabin mates. Rukia and Byakuya were to be separated, but the older Kuchiki's icy glare changed Urahara's mind instantly… he forgot that Byakuya is dangerously overprotective of his baby sister. In the end those two were assigned together, Orihime with Motsumoto, Uryu with Chad, Toshiro with Renji, Ulquiorra with Grimmjow, Ichigo with Shiro, and so on and so forth. Everyone managed to scatter around after the announcement, finding their cabin mates and sitting with them. Ichigo didn't even remove his gaze from the window, not even startled when the white haired male flopped down beside him.

"Hey, Strawberry," Shiro grins. "Not looking too excited."

"Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing much. So… are you excited about this trip?"

"Are you kidding? I'm out of school, heading for some great nature shots, and my dad bought me a brand new camera to send him lots of photos… he's crazy about photos, but don't tell anyone I told you that."

"You like taking pictures?"

"Course I do, who doesn't?"

The ride is long and far from quiet, as Shiro is a talker and takes full advantage of Ichigo being a listener. Ichigo notes that his friends that were paired with a troublemaker, Toshiro and Ulquiorra, aren't fairing much better than himself. Toshiro has donned his irritated scowl as Renji chatters on about absolutely nothing that pertains to anything else he's talked about, and Ulquiorra reverting to his brooding expression as Grimmjow complains about being forced onto the stupid trip. Byakuya and Rukia are in the seat beside his own sharing another book, this one on haunted tales. Orihime and Motsumoto are excitedly jabbering about the upcoming fight next week, Uryu and Chad adding their own bits to the conversation from the seat beside the girls as they remind them not to sit by them in case a repeat of last time should happen. When they finally reach the campgrounds, Urahara reminds them all to stay with their buddies at all times unless told otherwise and then they all file out to get their cabin number.

"Nice cabin," Shiro murmurs as he tosses his things on the bed furthest from the door. "What do you think, Strawberry?"

"I think that nickname is annoying," Ichigo remarks.

"Awe, you're no fun," Shiro huffs sticking out his tongue. "I could always call you Princess, if you don't like Strawberry."

"… Strawberry is fine," he mutters reluctantly before changing the subject. "So, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard the rumors… can't you tell for yourself?" Shiro teases.

"Rumors are rumors, I don't listen to them," Ichigo waves off. "I want to hear it from you. After all, you're the only one that knows the truth."

"True. Well, I like to fight and I'm into photography," he muses. "I've won a couple championships already, made my dad damn proud, too."

"Really? Why's that?"

"He trained me, obviously," Shiro snorts in humor. "Zangetsu's my foster father. Absolutely hated the idea of me fighting all the time, but decided if I was going to then I would learn from him."

"He's my favorite, you know," Ichigo grins. "The greatest trainer in my opinion… I was actually gonna see if I could get him to train me, since he knows my dad and all."

"Your dad? Who's that?"

"Kurosaki Isshin … he runs the clinic that Zangetsu takes his fighters to."

"I've been there, he's a strange guy."

"Tell me about it," Ichigo laughs. "I'm glad I took after my mom."

There's a knock on the door and the two turn to see Ulquiorra and Grimmjow in the doorway, the dark haired teen sulking in his usual moody style and his companion grinning cockily as he looks the two over.

"I _so_ knew you were gonna try and put the moves on him," he laughs.

"I was not, we were just talking," Shiro glares.

"Whatever, you can't fool me, Shiro."

"Urahara is gathering everyone for today's activities," Ulquiorra remarks looking at Ichigo. "I believe its archery… one of your favorites, if I'm not mistaken."

"Alright, I love archery," Ichigo smiles. "Let's go."

Ichigo is well practiced in archery, as he'd taken it up as a lasting hobby two years ago along with Uryu. As he pulls back the bowstring and aims, he's aware of many people staring at him. He's always been uncomfortable with all the attention, but he's learned to ignore it well. Shiro is beside him, aiming his own arrow, and waits until Ichigo looses his to let his own go. Ichigo hits the middle of the bulls-eye, noting immediately that Shiro's lands only an inch away from his own.

"Great shot," he compliments. "I would've had trouble making that one."

"Sure you would've," he laughs.

The time passes quickly as Ichigo talks more and more with Shiro, the white haired male getting more fascinating by the minute. By the time night comes, Ichigo is passed out on his bed. Shiro sighs with a chuckle and pulls the blankets over the orange haired boy, walking over to their bathroom to take a shower. Once the water in turned on, the door to their cabin creeks open and light footfalls step into their room. The steps get closer to Ichigo's slumbering form, stopping at the side of his bed and stopping. Familiar eyes gaze upon the orange haired teen, a hand reaching out to stroke his cheek gently, and a voice whispers a solid promise that holds nothing good for Ichigo.

"Soon," it says softly.

The water in the shower stops and the figure slinks back out the door, Shiro coming out of the bathroom just in time to hear the door click shut. He frowns deeply, glancing at the door and finding the lock unlocked. He locks it once more, following a trail of dirty footprints up to Ichigo's bed and growling low in his throat. He hasn't known the orange haired boy for long, but his friend was right… he was planning on taking him as his own. He sighs and reaches over to shake Ichigo awake.

"Hmm?" Ichigo mumbles sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"Uh… you know… I just remembered, I'm more comfortable sleeping by the bathroom," he says lamely in attempt not to panic his new friend. "Could you maybe… trade beds with me?"

"Oh… sure."

Ichigo slides off the bed and walks over to Shiro's, nestling himself within the covers and dozing off once more. The white haired teen heaves a sigh of relief that he never noticed the footprints across the floor… he didn't have time to make up an excuse if he would've asked.

The next morning, Shiro sleeps comfortably as Ichigo watches him. The orange haired boy was planning on waking him up, but Shiro's sleeping so deeply he doubts anything will wake him. Instead, he's been fiddling with his camera patiently. He holds the lens up and directs the picture, snapping a quick picture of Shiro snoozing quietly. He chuckles to himself, putting the camera back where he found it.

*I'll bet Shiro's old man will love that one, * he muses inwardly.

"Hmm… what the… What's wrong, Strawberry?" Shiro mumbles with a yawn. "Did something happen? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Ichigo remarks. "Just waiting for you to get your sleepy ass out of bed, you've been passed out for hours now. I tried to wake you, but you didn't budge."

"Sorry, I got to bed late last night," he mumbles.

"I noticed the bucket and rag in the bathroom," Ichigo remarks questioningly. "If we made a mess last night, I would've helped you clean it."

"Oh, no… that was my fault," Shiro says thinking quickly. "I needed some fresh air last night after you changed beds, but when I came back in I accidentally tracked dirt into the room. I cleaned it up before going to bed, though. Nothing to worry your pretty little head about, Strawberry."

"… Okay, if you say so," Ichigo murmurs unconvinced.

The two amble over to get breakfast, sitting down with their friends. Byakuya and Rukia have already finished and are now reading together quietly, making Ichigo wonder just how many books they managed to pack without making their bag too heavy. Motsumoto and Toshiro are arguing about their breakfast, the busty female stealing the white haired geniuses as always. Orihime and Uryu are talking animatedly with Chad, Grimmjow and Renji arguing about some topic Ichigo has yet to pick up as Shiro joins in without skipping a beat, and Ulquiorra is sulking by himself. Ichigo joins him, smiling kindly at him and frowning when that doesn't clear his glum mood… usually it does and he can at least coax a smirk out of him.

"Is something wrong, Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asks curiously.

"… I really don't know if I should tell you or not," he sighs after a moment's thought.

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

"… That's just it… I don't think it's something you want to know."

"… What's going on," Ichigo demands immediately.

"… Remember that old boyfriend of yours?"

"… Uh… well… you'll have to be more specific than that," Ichigo blushes. "There were a lot of them."

"The creepy white haired one with those eyes that looked like a fox," he sighs.

"Oh, you mean Gin," Ichigo remarks before shivering involuntarily. "Yeah, I remember him. He was the worst mistake I ever made, I'm so glad he's gone."

"… I saw him last night," Ulquiorra sighs. "In the campground… outside your cabin."

"WHAT!" Ichigo screams.

Everyone stops talking and looks at him in shock, the orange haired teen blushing furiously before beckoning Byakuya over. the older male stands and walks over after patting his sister's shoulder, sitting next to Ichigo and leaning closer so others won't be able to hear them talk. Shiro can't hear what's going on, but he gauges the information by Byakuya's expression. As Ichigo whispers in his ear, the stoic dark haired man's face goes from bored to pissed in two point zero seconds flat. Shiro can tell it's bad, wondering briefly if it has anything to do with last night's visitor.

"Hey, Strawberry," Shiro hisses quietly across the table. "What's going on?"

"… I think… I think I need to change rooms with someone," Ichigo sighs regretfully.

"What? Tired of me already, Strawberry?" Shiro smirks teasingly.

"No… something's come up… do you mind sharing a room with someone else?"

"Normally, I would say no… but there's something I 'accidentally' forgot to tell you last night," Shiro smirks. "We had a visitor, which I'm certain your friend has just told you. I didn't want to panic you until I knew everything behind it, so I just asked you to trade beds with me. I left all our stuff where we put it originally, so it'll look like we never switched. If anyone comes for you again, they'll be getting my fist in their face instead."

"But…"

"Don't worry, Strawberry, I have everything covered."

"Except one thing… you have no idea who you're up against," Ichigo sighs miserably.

"And neither do they," Shiro grins cockily.

Against his better judgment, Ichigo stays with Shiro that night. He trembles in his bed, holding his breath as he hears their door open. It closes again, those same footsteps walking across the room and up to Shiro's bed. Suddenly, he hears an 'oomph' and a thud as a body hits the ground.

"Surprise," Shiro grins. "Well, well, if it isn't my good pal Gin. How you doing, Gin? Fancy meeting you here of all places."

"… You know him?" Ichigo gawks in shock.

"Know him? I grew up with the jerk," Shiro grins lopsidedly. "Always in my shadow, eh, Gin? So, I hear you've got a taste for orange haired teens like Strawberry over there. Well… that's not gonna work with me. From what I hear, he broke up with you. I suggest you get up and move on… or you'll be dealing with me."

"With you?" Gin grins tightly. "That sounds familiar."

"… So it does," Shiro laughs. "Looks as though we've found ourselves in this position before, haven't we, my old friend? Let's see, I wonder… what was the outcome last time, Gin?"

"… We fought," he huffs no longer smiling. "I ended up in the hospital for a month eating out of a tube."

"Oh, that's right! You must've enjoyed your stay to be messing with me again," Shiro grins evilly. "I'll make it two months this time, okay? I wouldn't want you to leave before you're ready, after all."

Shiro pulls back his fist, but Ichigo's fist connecting with his jaw startles him and he loses focus. He looks at the fuming orange haired boy in surprise, his expression bewildered and questioning.

"I don't care if you fight, but if he gets hospitalized I'm gonna get in trouble," Ichigo snaps.

"He's trying to rape you," Shiro reminds with a frown.

"… I'm aware what he's trying to do," Ichigo mutters with a scowl. "He's tried before, but he's never succeeded. Toshiro kicked his ass, Ulquiorra beat him down, Uryu showed him the meaning of embarrassment…"

Shiro snickers at that one, looking to Gin as though he's a huge pansy for letting the feminine male get the better of him.

"Shut up, he's stronger than he looks," Gin grumbles. "And he's deadly accurate with a bow and arrow."

"… Chad tried to knock some sense into him… broke a few bones, but didn't add any sense… Motsumoto pile-drived him a few times, Rukia boxed the shit out of him, Orihime knocked him out…"

The information of the three girls sends laughter rippling through Shiro, the teen now down to pointing at Gin with tears in his eyes. Gin blushes deeply and looks away from his one time friend.

"… And let's not forget the lesson Byakuya imprinted on you for the remainder of your life," Ichigo smirks devilishly.

Shiro immediately notes the violent shiver that runs through Gin's body at the mention of Byakuya, wondering just what the highborn male did to cause such a reaction. He's always thought Byakuya was capable of many unbelievable things when concerning his baby sister, but he'd never think for a second he'd risk his reputation for anyone other… his Strawberry must be very important to him.

"Strawberry, go get Urahara and your friends," Shiro orders. "I'll watch over Gin… catch up on old times."

"I don't know…"

"He can't stay here all night and I sure as hell aren't gonna let you stay with him," he frowns. "Now go, I promise I'll behave myself."

Ichigo sighs and hurries out to do as he's told, knowing he'll most likely regret it later. Once he returns with his friends and Urahara, he's surprised to see that not much harm has befallen Gin at the hands of Shiro… although the white haired teen gets a glare at the sight of a black eye and busted nose.

"What?" Shiro asks innocently. "He punched first, I swear! See? I have a bloody lip from him; I didn't hit him until after he hit me… it was self defense!"

"I'll take him from here," Urahara grins happily. "Unfortunately, our camping trip might end up being cut short."

"As long as Ichigo is safe, I don't care," Byakuya frowns. "Come, Rukia, we need to get some sleep."

She nods and gives Ichigo a relieved look before following her older brother, the rest of the group fanning out with murmurs toward Ichigo's wellbeing. Urahara grabs up Gin and drags him out, neither him nor Ichigo missing the possessive look of warning from Shiro to Gin. Ichigo frowns and swats him on the back of the head, Shiro whining momentarily before closing the door after their teacher and his captive. Ichigo sighs as Shiro holds him close, his arms tight around him as they both lay down in Shiro's bed. He knows he's finally found someone to stay with for good, though if his grip is any indication Shiro wouldn't let him go if his life depended on it. Unfortunately, a single thought comes to mind that draws a humored sigh from the orange haired teen… Shiro's still just another bad boy.


End file.
